The Anomaly (Revamped)
by Death0generation
Summary: It was believed that dark and light cannot come together. Here is the story of Hyoudou Issei, the man that shatters this belief, simply by existing. An Anomaly within a world, the one who breaks the Law Hyoudou Issei!. . Smart!Strong!non-Godlike!Less-Perverted!Supernaturally-Aware!Issei! Reviews increase chances of updates.


I apologize for the extremely late update, school this year is too much trouble than I would care about. So much homework on weekends that I want to rip my teachers apart and the sudden "your classes were changed because the class you were in was full even though you were there from the very start". Catching up to a week worth of materials isn't easy, especially if the material of your new class is completely different than the one you were in before.

I also had two quizzes and one test in 2 weeks, it was torture, especially since I wasn't in the class from when they studied the first half of the quiz..

To add to that, my internet wasn't exactly the most cooperative, I get disconnected every 10 minutes, maybe less, for 2 weeks, so I was too angry to think of writing a story.

I had to rewrite this since the first one sounded like a crossover between DxD and Elsword. It was fun writing it though. This was during the summer holidays, when I felt like a roasted pig.

If you have any problems with this story please tell me right away!

Criticisms are much appreciated and flames will be ignored.

A piece of advice: There is a fine line between flames and criticisms don't be the idiot that can't tell the difference….

–D0g

* * *

Disturbed Silence

* * *

◘◘◘Unknown Forest (Third Person POV)◘◘◘

* * *

Inside a dense forest illuminated by the calm light of the moon and the stars, four figures flew, dodging trees and rushing forward to wherever their path would lead them.

One of the figures was a tall woman with blue hair that goes past her waist. She wore a violet trench coat like top that hugged her body tightly, emphasizing her every curve and a mini-skirt that barely hides her privates and shows off the sides of her hips, "Where are we going?!" She asked the other three.

Beside her was a much smaller girl. The girl had blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore dark themed attire, which consisted of a black dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair, "How the hell would I know?!" she yelled in between breaths.

"Shut up and keep running!" a girl with flowing dark hair hissed and ordered. She wore black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. On her back was a body that resembled a human hidden under a cloak, long golden hair flew out of the hood dancing in the winds and reflecting the light of the moon casting sparkles that imitated the bright stars in the night sky.

"Dam-!" a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes and an attire that consists of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, swore but was cut off by a spear made of light piercing through his abdomen, prompting him to fall down onto his knees.

"Dohnaseek!" called the girl with blue hair, turning around only to be admonished by the dark haired woman by her side.

"Keep running, Kalawarner!" she said, "we don't have time to worry about a corpse!" the dark haired woman screamed.

"Raynare, ho-!" the shortest of the group was about to say something, only to be silenced by the tears forming in the corners of the eyes of the now identified Raynare.

"Damn it!" Raynare silently cursed, anger and hatred bubbling in her chest as tears of sadness flowed down her pale cheeks.

"HAHAHAHA," a sickening laugh reverberated through the forest.

Twisting their necks to see where the immoral voice came from, the three were welcomed by the sight a man with a hideous smile that threatened to rip his face in half, his blood red eyes looking down at them as if they were nothing but game to be hunted for his amusement. The sight of the man made their blood run cold and their bodies tremble in fear despite the rage and hatred that burns within their very souls.

"Kokabiel!" Raynare screamed the name of the winged monster in front of them, making the man's smile stretch even further, gross amusement in his eyes.

"D- " Kokabiel was about to say something only to be interrupted by a sudden surge of energy towards his direction, barely being able to dodge the red light that threatened to end his life.

"It's not very nice to be running after some girls, don't you agree, Fallen Angel-san?" a masculine yet youthful voice originated from where the ray of red light came from. In the same sky as the dark haired Kokabiel, a man in a red bath robe stood his golden brown eyes filled with irritation. Below the man's feet were swirling winds keeping him in the air.

"Seriously," the new arrival began, "I was sleeping when I felt a sudden burst of energy in my backyard," he said, his voice filled with irritation, "so I came here and what do I see?" he continued, his voice taking a darker turn, "An ugly bastard chasing some girls in the middle of the night, in my backyard, with a light spear in hand," he looked straight at Kokabiel, eyes filled with unadulterated rage, "unforgivable," was all he said before he rushed at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel blocked the fist with a punch of his own, "Who the hell are you?" he said, his voice turning serious and his face scrunching up in seriousness, all traces of the uncouth humour disappearing along with the blowing winds.

In a small and almost inaudible voice the golden eyed teen said, "Your worst nightmare," and with that, the two flew a few meters away from each other, sizing up their opponent.

Down on the ground the three women looked on in awe of the person that's facing Kokabiel without a shred of fear.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" the shortest of the three shouted.

"Hyoudou Issei," a voice from the shadows casted by the trees said, "this generation's Sekiryuutei," it continued.

"Show yourself!" the Kalawarner said, every fibre of her being tensing up, the two behind her weren't faring any better, all three taking a defensive stance, readying themselves for anything attack from the owner of the voice.

"There's no need to be so tense," the voice continued, coming closer with every word. "I'm not here to fight," and with those final words the owner of the voice came out of the shadows of the trees.

From there a woman emerged. Her long green hair that shined under the famous light of the moon and the stars, stopped short at her ankles. Despite her clothing, being nothing but a green robe that hugged her body jealously, her stance was that of royalty, betraying none of the practiced grace her face radiated. The three women were silenced by the exotic beauty that stood before them. Her golden eyes carried a stern kindness and her soft visage held no image of weakness. She was not muscular by any means, but the way she carried herself promised pain to any who treats her like a frail princess. Her appearance carried the fragility of glass yet the hardness of iron; she was like a wonderfully polished priceless diamond.

"Wow… somebody pinch me," the shortest of the trio absentmindedly mumbled, the two complied and pinched her butt cheeks causing her to yelp, which the two from above reacted to and sprung into action.

The two danced under the night sky, explosions ripped through the silence of the night as they threw attacks one after another at each other. The sky shook and the ground trembled, trees were blown away from stray attacks and smoke permeated from where their attacks landed.

"What the hell are you?!" Kokabiel shouted, throwing a punch towards Hyoudou Issei, "You're throwing light spears left and right and using Demonic Energy whenever you can," he continued jumping away a safe distance away from the teen, "What are you?" Kokabiel continued, this time with more seriousness and less rage in his voice.

"That's something for me to know," Issei bent his knees and prepared to rush towards Kokabiel, "and for you to never find out!" he shouted, dashing towards his opponent. The two continued their wild clash in the void of the night sky.

"Issei's getting serious," the green haired woman said from the ground, "it would be for the best if we left," she said to the three girls in front of her.

The three were too distracted by the fight taking place in the sky and the beauty in front of them to hear what she was saying. Realizing this, the green haired woman emitted a pale green light, what happened afterwards snapped the three out of their surprised stupor; some of the trees stood up and grabbed them, picking them up and dragging them to where the new woman walked; into the darkness of the forest, away from the clash of the two men in the sky.

The three struggled to break free only to be stopped by a spear of light that landed beside them. Realizing that it would be safer to follow the woman than stay in the vicinity of the clashing titans, they allowed themselves to be hauled to who-knows-where, taking a final glance at their fallen comrade, body tainted in blood.

"That wasn't very nice, ugly-face-san," the teen said mockingly, hand smoking from redirecting the light spear away from the escaping quartet, "ignoring me and going after some girls, I feel betrayed," the teen smirked in provocation to the black winged man.

"Bastard…" Kokabiel cursed under his breath, "no matter, those little sluts won't be able escape me forever," he scoffed and flew away in to the darkness of the night, the teen not taking his eyes off from where Kokabiel once stood.

"The one that's trying to escape is you, Kokabiel, you and I know that better than anyone else" Issei said, all sense of humour gone from his voice, "mark my words, I will hunt you down and make you pay for whatever you did to those girls," with those final words, the golden eyed teen turned back and flew in the direction where the four girls went, but not before taking a glance at the corpse of the dead Fallen Angel. _"I'm sorry, for not making it in time,"_ were the thoughts that remained in Issei's mind and heart…

* * *

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence (Third Person POV)◘◘◘

(Hate the first paragraph the most)

("Even when you stopped because of Titania?")

("No way!")

Can someone please explain to me why Microsoft Word is underlining these quotes with green?

* * *

In a house which could only be described as something that came out from old century Japan, with the wooden walls, sliding doors and overall traditional feel, stood the same golden eyed teen that faced the dark haired monster named Kokabiel not too long ago glaring at the green haired woman in front of him. Despite the intensity of the glare however, the scene just looked too comical to be taken seriously.

The green haired woman just looked away from the glaring Issei, sweat begun to drop down her face from the sheer heat radiating from the person in front of her. The three, or rather, two other girls in the room just stared at the scene with blank eyes and an expression that urged the two to finish up with their skit and continue on with the more serious matter.

"You lost one of them while trying to run away?" the teen finally begun to talk with the same intensity that came out of his eyes, "How?" he asked, still glaring at the woman sitting in front of him.

"I got distracted looking at a bunch of Moon Viewers," the girl replied, shame creeping into her words.

"Moon Viewers?" the dark haired girl named Raynare asked in reflex.

"Moon Viewers are flowers that bloom only when the light of the moon reaches them, incredibly beautiful flowers that shine and sparkle within the darkness of the night, chasing away the shadows and illuminating the spot in which they reside," the green haired woman explained gingerly, her eyes twinkling in wonder.

"They sound nice," the blue haired woman, identified as Kalawarner, commented, imagining how they looked like.

"Weren't you two there when it happened?" asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, tension draining away from his features.

"We were panicking too much to notice," the two girls said in unison.

"Even when you stopped because of Titania?" Issei asked a bit more than slightly dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" the two looked away in embarrassment.

"Ugh," Issei grunted in defeat, all intensity draining away from his features, "you guys have any idea where she could be?" Issei asked, fatigued by the events that transpired.

"Probably back at the Lunar Garden," Titania said, slowly regaining some confidence.

"I'll go look for her there then," Issei said, turning to the sliding doors.

"Have a safe trip," Titania said, earning a silent glare from Issei.

After the less than serious conversation, Issei left.

"Lunar Garden?" asked Raynare.

"The place where flowers that bloom in the night are planted and cared for by us, although it is mostly me and Issei," Titania explained.

"Wait," Kalawarner jumped into the conversation, interrupting any response from Raynare, "There's more people here than just you and that guy?" she asked, eyebrow raised and tension evident in her features.

"Yes," Titania replied easily, "There are two more individuals who dwell here past me and Issei," she continued.

"… I don't even want to know," Raynare said, shivering at the thought of more monsters like Titania -who dragged all of them without breaking a sweat- and Issei -who fought on equal grounds against Kokabiel- residing in the building they now occupy.

"Any other questions you would like me to entertain?" asked Titania with a smile.

"Yes, there is one more thing," Kalawarner's voice took a more serious tone, "Are you THE TITANIA?" she continued with caution.

"Yes," was the reply she received, along with a huge smile that held no lies.

"No way!" Raynare yelled in surprise, eye wide with disbelief.

"I am the one and only Titania, the former ruler of the fairies," she said, voice brimming with pride.

The two girls just sat in stunned silence, unable to comprehend the information. Minutes passed before one of the two snapped out of their daze, "Can I have your autograph?" Raynare was the one to break the silence.

* * *

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence: Lunar Garden (Third Person POV)◘◘◘

* * *

Issei flew around in the area where night flowers bloomed in full, the ground illuminated by the glowing flora and the sky by the moon and stars.

"Damn, where is that girl," Issei said under his breath, his bath robe dancing with the winds, the radiance of the multitude sources of light showing his features. He had golden brown eyes and chocolate colored hair, his skin was lightly tanned and firm, showing the muscles that cannot be achieved through normal means.

"Stop!" a female voice boomed garnering Issei's attention.

Stopping mid flight, Issei looked around looking for the source of the female voice, "Where are you?!" Issei shouted when he could not find the owner.

"Come down from there or be shot at, your choice!" it replied.

Not knowing where the owner was, Issei complied and slowly descended towards the ground. "I'm down, now show yourselves," Issei said calmly.

From the shadows a multitude of bodies emerged.

The first was a woman with long crimson hair and a school uniform that hugged her body tightly, showing off the curves that were more than desirable by both genders.

The next one to show was another female in the same uniform with flowing dark hair tied into a pony-tail. The girl's curves were more profound than the first one, specifically around her chest.

The one that followed her was of the same gender adorning the same clothes as the first two with short white hair. Although, unlike the two that emerged before her, she had a more petite body that screamed _'hug me!' _but was no less pretty than the former.

The last to come out was a male that wore what looks like the male version of the uniform the three women had. He had blond hair and a face that said _'come ladies'_ and in his hand was a sheathed sword.

The girls' uniform consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. While the guy's was made up of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"What's your name?" asked the crimson haired girl, who Issei immediately recognized as the leader of the group.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for someone's name?" Issei said calmly. The wind blew as silence reigned over the scene.

"True enough, if that person is worthy enough of being graced by such etiquette," she said, fire lighting in her eyes.

Issei just shook his head, concluding that this is one of those that have never seen the harsh reality of the world's deepest, darkest and blood filled secrets.

"You really need to watch the tone you use on people, just to let you know," Issei said, unfazed by the arrogance of the female.

"I don't think I need to be polite to someone like you," the girl said.

"I see," Issei said in resignation, _"It seems she's getting the wrong idea here," _Issei thought, "I think you're getting the wrong Idea here," he said.

"Oh, how so?" the girl said, voice filled with confidence.

"I'm not a Stray Devil," was all he said, the people in the area excluding Issei released an aura of doubt in an instant. "Also, I own the land in which you stand," Issei continued, voice devoid of humour causing the people in front of him to shiver.

"What," was all the red head could say in reply, too stunned to come up with a proper response.

"The land you are standing on belongs to me, any person from any of the existing factions that steps onto these ground can cause a major conflict between me and them," Issei said in return to her bewilderment.

"What," was what she would have said, if fear didn't take hold of her heart.

"I'm pretty sure that the people overseeing this place have been warned of my presence," Issei continued ignoring the reactions of the four students in front of him.

"That's…" the red head was unable to form any more words.

"Now then," Issei said, voice regaining its usual humour, "you have three choices," Issei brought his right hand up, "your first choice is to get out of my sight right this instant," he put one finger up, "two, you can answer MY questions," he put up another, "and three, die." he clenched his fist and released a bit of energy, startling the audience, "these choices also apply to the fools hiding in the shadows," Issei said, his voice filled with contempt.

Some rustling radiated from the shadows, and from there a few more people showed up, each one of them wearing the same uniform as the four he was conversing with.

"Rias, I don't think we should antagonize this person any more than we already have," a girl with glasses and a bob-cut said. The girl wore the exact same uniform as Rias, although, most likely, smaller in size at certain areas.

"I agree with Kaichou," a young bespectacled woman with long straight black that extends all the down her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, said.

"Wha-" the crimson haired girl now named Rias was about to form a reply when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Let's give it up, Buchou," the dark-haired beauty said from behind Rias. With a reluctant and defeated sigh, Rias complied.

"Now, I have a few questions I want to ask you," everyone paid attention to Issei's every word, some more reluctant than others, "have you seen a girl with messy blond hair styled in two side pony-tails?" he asked.

The others visibly tensed ad asked, "Why?" instead of giving an answer, Issei just glared at them, causing them to flinch, step back and to shiver in fear. Issei was not happy.

"Have you?" Issei pressed, his voice taking a darker turn.

"I'm over here!" a somewhat squeaky voice radiated from the forest. Behind the girl that is referred to as 'Kaichou' came the one that Issei was looking for, in ropes, in a very weird, yet… arousing way.

"What in the name of all that is sane and non-sexual did these guys do to you?" Issei asked, a drop of blood coming from his nose, all intensity overshadowed by a comical deadpanning expression.

"Nothing," the girl said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. Issei just looked at her, skeptical.

"If you say so…" Issei muttered, unconvinced.

"So?" Issei straightened up, "Who gave you the idea of running away?" he asked.

"I wasn't running away!" the girl defended.

"Then why are you here?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"That woman dropped me!" she screamed at Issei. The revelation made Issei deadpan, but to his surprise, he somewhat expected it.

"Knowing her, I can believe you," Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"You can?" the girl muttered, unable to comprehend.

Issei just nodded and gave her a tired smile, "You have no idea what kinds of trouble that girl has caused me over the course of our time together," he admitted.

"From you're looks, I don't think you're lying," the girl said, a bit of sympathy in her eyes.

Turning his attention from the girl to the people around them, "I think it's about time you people explained yourselves," Issei gestured to the students.

"Can we go somewhere more… private?" the girl with a bob-cut hesitantly asked.

Issei considered for a brief moment, weighing the pros and cons before nodding.

"Follow me," was all he said before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence (Third Person POV)◘◘◘

* * *

"So, you came here because of the sudden surges of different energies?" Issei said for confirmation. The people in school attire nodded.

"We were on high alert after the sudden energy burst and came here to investigate," the girl, now revealed to Issei as Sona Sitri, the next in line for the head of house Sitri said.

"Even so, I'm sure that any supernatural being that enters this town are warned of our presence and our abode," Titania said quirking an eyebrow.

"We ignored the warning for the sake of investigating," the red haired girl, now identified as Rias Gremory, the heiress to house Gremory, said.

"Even though such an action could cause a war between us?" Issei inquired, slightly peeved.

"Well," Rias visibly shrunk.

"Excuse me, but may I ask something?" the bishounen called Kiba interrupted, "You keep saying war but," he paused, slightly afraid of the possible answer, "how exactly can a war erupt between an entire faction and… you?" he asked.

"… Didn't you know?" Issei looked at everyone, "My goodness, they didn't tell any of you?" Issei continued, flabbergasted, everyone just shook their heads, "I'm the current Sekiryuutei, the woman behind me is Titania, and there are two others in this house that can match the two of us in quality. Just the four of us can take out half of an entire faction before dying at the very least," Issei said, gaining surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"What?!" the new arrivals screamed in unison.

"Titania already explained it to me and Raynare." Kalawrner said, "And we had the exact same expressions you people have right now," she continued with a tired and sympathetic smile.

"That's impossible!" Rias screamed, "Taking on even half of an entire faction should not be doable for just four people!" she continued in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but unless you can give me a reason as to why I should believe you, I will have to agree with Rias," Sona said.

"I am the strongest Sekiryuutei to ever walk the lands, Titania is the strongest Fairy ever to be born, one of the two people asleep in their rooms has over one-hundred and one philosopher stones sealed inside her body and the last person can trump even me when it comes to the devastation that our abilities can cause." Issei said smoothly and coolly, "If that isn't enough of a reason for you to believe us then you may ask Ajuka for the specifics," he continued, ignoring the wide eyes, open mouths and frozen in place teen agers.

"Now then, I am tired, I was sleeping when this whole thing happened so I will now go to my room and sleep like a Dragon," he said before leaving the room.

"Yup, the exact same reaction," Raynare mumbled before going to the room that Titania prepared for her and the other three girls in her group, leaving the stunned teens stuck in place.

* * *

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

* * *

"I still can't believe that this small child can cause that much damage," Raynare said, looking at the child sitting on her lap while playing with Issei's phone with her small hands.

"Oh believe me when I say she's scarier than Ise when angry," said a woman with long blond hair that reached the mid-section of her back. She wore a red military like uniform with a short skirt. The woman wore skin-tight leggings that showed her gorgeous legs and on her arm was a black armband with a star symbol on it. She was, overall, gorgeous.

"And I still can't wrap my head around how powerful you people say you are," Kalawarner commented to the side.

"That is the natural reaction to such information is it not?" Titania replied from the kitchen.

"Can you guys please shut up so early in the morning!?" Issei growled from his room, effectively ending the conversation.

"Is he always like that?" Raynare asked, a little afraid and somewhat aroused.

"More like, how in the world can he hear us from all the way in a separate building?" Kalawarner wondered aloud.

"Only when people interrupt his sleep, " Titania said, the sounds of something being fried accompanying her voice, "can you grab the chilli powder for me, Mei," she added as an afterthought earning an enthusiastic compliance, "as for Kalawarner-san's question… well, just ask him yourself later," she answered, adding the chilli into whatever she was making.

"That's why…" Kalawarner muttered, earning the others' attention and dropping her earlier question in fear of receiving the wrath of the sleeping Dragon.

"Why what?" Raynare asked.

"The way he talked and explained to those Devils was too rash. I don't think someone that Titania lives with would be open about the critical information he revealed without hesitation nor caution," everyone just looked at her as if she grew a third head.

"What?" she asked confused of the reactions.

"You are way smarter than you look," Mei said with a smirk.

"My appearance has nothing to do with my brain!" Kalawarner screamed in indignation.

"Well, putting Kalawarner-san's questionable intelligence aside,"

"Hey!"

"What are you four planning on doing now?" Titania asked, getting out of the kitchen carrying food more than enough for fifteen people, to the surprise of the two visitors.

"We were wondering if we could stay with you guys till we can figure that out," Raynare replied, shifting uncomfortably in place from embarrassment and anticipation for the feast about to happen.

"You need to ask Ise about that," Mei spoke, taking a place in the table and taking the food that Titania brought in. Only to be scolded by the cook.

"Can someone please take the liberty of waking Ise up," Titania said, hurrying to get back into the kitchen, confusing Raynare and Kalawarner, until it struck them, "Not me!" yelled Kalawarner, Mei and even the quiet girl on Raynare's lap.

"You traitors," Raynare said, before taking the small girl off her lap and walking towards where Issei was.

"I guess I should also go and wake up Mittelt and Asia," Kalawarner said following Raynare's lead.

"Asia?" Mei inquired, new to the name.

"The girl with long blond hair we took with us," was the reply she got from the blue haired woman.

"Oh…" was Mei's reaction trying to grab a piece of freshly fried chicken, just to be bitten by the small girl with dark hair who wore a dark sleeveless dress that went one centimeter past her knees. On her neck was a dark obsidian collar that had golden vine like patterns running throughout the accessory. On her ankles and wrists were the same accessories. She had dark flowing hair that that had very few streaks of orange, which seemed to touch the ground. Although upon closer look the hair seemed to float away from the ground. She had really dark and lifeless looking eyes, although you can see a tinge of life within them. The game she was playing all but forgotten.

"That hurt, Noir!" Mei yelled at the black haired child.

"Wait for Nii-nii!" the dark haired girl identified as Noir said, cheeks puffing out like a balloon.

"Okay, okay!" Mei said, pouting. The antics of the two made Titania giggle in amusement.

"You two never change," she said with a soft smile, bringing in some more food.

* * *

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

* * *

Going out of the separate building that also serves as a big kitchen with an even bigger dining area that can easily house a hundred people; I made my way to the main building, which is even bigger than the school that the Devils in this town ran. Crossing the dirt yard and ignoring the traitor behind me, I entered the house and went straight to where the sleeping quarters are, passing the room where we had the meeting last night and a bunch of others that made me want to peek into them, I reached the door that has the name "Issei" written on it.

Kalawarner went further down the hallway to the room that had Asia and Mittelt in it. Opening the door, the sight that welcomed me was… more than welcome. In front of me was a stark naked Issei, his sleep wear scattered all over the floor and in his right hand was a red T-shirt. Issei's body was even more than I expected, his chest, stomach, arms, legs, neck and back were covered in armour of solid muscles. They weren't so big that it made him look like a training addict that just built muscle for no specific reason, but more like someone that has trained for a specific something. What it is, I cannot tell. But, what really got me looking… was the large scar on his chest on back from the right shoulder to the left hip and the small cuts all over his arms and legs. What really got to me were neither the muscles nor the scar, but rather, his… size.

"Are you done ogling me yet?" He said in a teasing tone, causing my cheeks to burn up a deep shade of red.

"Titania asked me to wake you up for breakfast bye!" I said as fast as I can before running away.

What is this, Why is my heart beating so fast?! It's not like it's my first time seeing a man naked, I've seen lots of those from what humans called _"porn" _before, but the actual thing was… grotesque, large… amazing… get a grip on yourself Raynare!

* * *

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence (Issei POV)◘◘◘

* * *

Well, that was the first time a woman ran away after seeing me naked, I'm kind of insulted. I know my scars aren't what people would call attractive but, really? I've had Mei and Titania stare at my scars when we first did it but, running away? Now that just hurts. And after she ran she laughed like a maniac, is my body that gross for someone to laugh at me?

Damn, now I'm feeling somewhat depressed. This is going to be one long week, I can feel it... no perverted puns intended.

Putting on my clothes and getting ready for the day, I made my was to the Fun Building… again, no puns intended, an entire building built for bonding with family members, courtesy of my parents' eccentricity. When I opened the door I was welcomed by the scent of Titania's cooking, the best thing to wake up to if I do say so myself.

Entering the building, I was welcomed by the sight of Titania in a green sweater that hugged her body and dark blue pants that emphasized her shapely legs and her hair tied in a ponytail, sitting in front of Mei.

Mei was wearing her usual uniform while Noir was in her usual dress, who sat beside the blond girl. Beside Titania was Raynare in a white shirt a few sizes too big and a single panty, based on how her nipple was evident from underneath the white shirt, I'm guessing she isn't wearing a bra… what a sight for sore-eyes in the morning.

On the other side of Mei was the girl that got left behind in the forest last night, I think her name was Mittelt. The girl was wearing another one of my shirts, her right shoulder was exposed from the place where the neck should be.

In front of Mittelt was a blue haired beauty with a very curvy figure that could rival even Titania's. She wore one of Titania's clothes, seems like the two of them already hit it off. She had on a blue blouse that had an open chest showing her more than bountiful assets with a ribbon around the collar. She also had on a pair of blue jeans that matched the color of her hair.

Beside Mittelt was a girl with long blond hair and a small, cute, face. She wore a green button up shirt that hid her privates, judging by how she's fidgeting in place, I can guess that she wasn't wearing any pants.

Raynare kept avoiding my eyes, was she really that grossed out by my body?

"Are you really that grossed out by my body?" I asked her. Seriously, if she hated it, the least she could do was be honest.

The question just made her face flush in anger and looked at me with teary eyes, what the heck?! This is the first time someone ever cried after seeing me without any clothes on! Now I feel like crap… and why is everyone giggling? Well, everyone except for the nun who was as red as a tomato and the short Fallen Angel who was just deadpanning at me.

"What?" I asked, seriously, why is everyone giggling or glaring at me?

"Nothing, just girl stuff," Mei said in between giggles.

"If you say so…" I said, before sitting down in front of the blond nun.

"So, is there anything you want to tell or ask me?" I said, looking at the four visitors.

"Actually, yes, we do," Raynare said, the redness in her cheeks subsiding.

"We wanted to know if we could stay here till we can figure out what to do from here on," Mittelt said plainly, earning some glares from the other two Fallen Angels, the nun just looked at the three of them, then at me, she was about to say something but.

"You're asking that now?" I said, seriously though, now they ask? "I was under the impression that you guys were going to stay here for a while," and that was the truth, "was I wrong to think that?" I asked. Everyone other than those who already knew me just looked at me, incredulous.

"Seriously?" asked the small blond girl.

"Seriously," I said, Titania, Mei and even Noir were laughing.

"Well, thanks… I guess," Raynare thanked me, albeit hesitantly.

"By the way," Kalawarner begun, "aren't those clothes…" she asked, pointing at my attire.

"I'm going to Kuoh Academy as a second year starting today," I said, startling the four newcomers.

After that, the rest of the breakfast was filled with silence, and the bickering between Mei and Noir.

"Ise," Titania said from my right. We are currently cleaning the dishes while the others are doing their own things. "I know that you are aware, however," She continued, "those girls are pushing themselves," she finished, looking at me.

"I know," I said, passing a clean, wet plate to her, "They're scared of what Kokabiel is planning, angry and depressed at the loss of a friend and confused for whatever reason," I replied to Titania.

"They-" she was about to say something, only to be cut off by me.

"Look like I did in the past, I know," I completed her thoughts.

"They're good at hiding it, but I can tell from the looks in their eyes, they're panicking," I handed Titania the last plate after finishing my sentence.

"What are you planning on doing now, Ise, no, Master?" she asked, all familiarity gone from her voice, overshadowed by formality.

"We wait," was all I said before leaving the kitchen…

* * *

Chapter 1 end.

* * *

AN:

Dining/Kitchen Area: think of a school's gymnasium for the size and a traditional Japanese styled exterior and interior, save for the kitchen that has a Victorian feel to it. This was made for "bonding" according to Issei's parents since they are almost always not home.

Lunar Garden: a garden cared for mostly by Issei and Titania. It houses hundreds to thousands of different flowers and plants that bloom and/or grow during the night.

Hyoudou Residence: Exactly like the one from "The Anomaly". More information regarding this will be revealed during the course of the story.

A few changes here and there will be made.

I killed Dohnaseek like in the first one and cannon since I don't like him. And I needed something to use for Raynare's, Kalawarner's and Mittelt's character development.

As for "Origin Magic" I will still put that in the story for those who like it.

I tweaked Raynare's personality a little bit as in the first "The Anomaly" there wasn't really anything hinting to how Raynare became a Fallen Angel.

I introduced Asia earlier in the story as I didn't want to make an entire arc regarding her introduction. There will be an Arc centered around Asia but not until I've done all of the needed intros for the characters.

Inconsistency in Issei personality is due to lack of sleep. I made is so that Issei hates it when his sleep is disturbed and inadequate. When Issei doesn't get enough sleep, he becomes easily agitated, brash and inconsistent even in his speech. Issei will have mood swings more than a girl going through their period or a pregnant woman when his sleep gets disturbed.

Issei's cluelessness is due to his inferiority concerning his body. The scars he has, I won't go into detail regarding those.

As to what happened to Dohnaseek and the POV of the four visitors, those will be revealed sometime in the near future, most likely next chapter. The next update won't be till after a long while since school is pretty demanding this year (tons of homework for the weekends).

If you have any questions please ask, if you don't like this I can just scrap it and continue the original version.

Lemons will be less than likely in this version.

List of Harem/Pairing in no particular order (planned but not absolute and is also incomplete)

Issei:

Raynare

Rias

Kalawarner

Akeno

Ravel

Koneko

Irina

Xenovia

Griselda

Gabriel

Serafall

Grayfia

Penemue

Kuroka

Titania

Mei

Asia

Benia

Sona

Tsubaki

Le fay

Ophis

Girls from other series and OCs that I might add to this story

Kiba:

Tsubasa

Jeanne (I can put her with someone else if you want)

Corianna Andrealphus

Karlamine (Same as Jeanne)

Saji:

Momo

Ruruko

Elmenhilde (I have a plan for this, but if you want her paired with someone else, just leave a comment/PM)

Mittelt

Gasper:

Valerie (same as Jeanne)

Kunou

MilicasXNoir

PS: This is a trial chapter and flames will be ignored. Criticism is appreciated.

PPS: There is a fine line between flaming and criticism. Don't be the idiot that can't tell them apart.

/D0g

.


End file.
